


From Tragedy Love

by Merrianna



Series: A Crime Lab Romance [1]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Crime Fighting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrianna/pseuds/Merrianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Can a traumatic event help a couple to realize that they are meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: The Road Leads To Him

Title: From Tragedy Love

Chapter One: The Road Leads To Him

Author: Merrianna

Series: A Crime Lab Romance

Characters: Mac/Stella

Rating: R

Summary: AU: Can a traumatic event help a couple to realize that they are meant to be.

Setting: After "All Access".

Spoiler: Anything that has happen before "All Access".

Category: Drama, Romance

Note: Billy Joel's song 'And so it goes' just seemed to fit what I wanted to do with this story. Which I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't in any way own the series CSI: NY. Those are the sole property of Anthony E. Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer, CBS and Paramount Home Entertainment.

Distribution: Please ask first?

Feedback: Please? I love comments:

~~~@~~~

In every heart there is a room

A sanctuary safe and strong

To heal the wounds from lover past

by Billy Joel

Stella stood in the rain having just left her apartment. She ran a shaky hand through her wet curls, frustrated with herself and a little with the man who had unknowingly left her to deal with the emotional aftermath all by her lonesome. She raised a hand to call for a passing taxi.

When one of the many yellow cars pulled to the curb, she quickly got in. It had been a little awkward with her purse and duffel bag.

"Where you's wanna go?" was the bald taxi driver's immediate question.

"Anywhere right now," Stella replied. She had no idea where she wanted to go, just that she wanted to get away from her apartment, the place that had most recently been the scene of a crime. It wasn't the thought that she had to kill Frankie that was bothering her right now; it was the first time she had come so close to dying since working in Narcotics, that was disturbing. Even then her apartment had been where she slept, ate and was able to let down her guard. Frankie had invaded her home and terrorized her in it. She knew she had only defended herself, but now the place she viewed as a safe haven was no longer that.

She gazed out the side window of the car, watching as the city she grew up in and loved flowed slowly by. Twenty-five minutes later, she recognized that they had just started to go by Mac's apartment building. It was almost surreal that the taxi driver had gone down this street out of so many.

"Stop here," Stella order with a trembling voice as she glanced at the meter and dug around in her purse for the fee.

"You sure you don't wanna drive around some more?" the bald driver queried as he pulled to the curb.

Stella made no comment, not in the mood for a regular New York tiff with the driver. She just paid the exorbitant fee with only a slight wince and got out of the vehicle.

The earlier steady rain had turned into a mild drizzle as she now stood outside of her partner's place of residence. The funny thing was she had no idea if he was even home.

With a deep steadying breath, Stella went in. At the front she was greeted by one of Mac's neighbors a pleasant couple that didn't seem too startled by her appearance. She supposed that she didn't look as bad as she could have with what had happened. They didn't linger, much to Stella's relief. She stepped up to the elevator but had second thoughts as the door slid opened.

It seemed claustrophobic so she headed to the stairs. While climbing up, her mind wandered once again over recent events: Frankie giving her a sculpture saying it was from a Greek myth; finding out through the gift that Frankie had put their private moments on the Internet; her plan to breaking up with him just as she came home from shopping; the unexpected sight of him opening a bottle of wine in her dining room; the fight in which she had been knocked out; awaking tied up; and Frankie threatening to show what a crime scene looked like while dragging her into the bathroom. Stella stopped on the stairs panting, whether from running up the stairs or her inner thoughts she didn't know. She collapsed on the floor. Bending her knees, she dropped her head between them and waited for the light-headedness to fade. Stella sat there for several minutes getting a hold of her self. With a shuddering breath she swiped at her face with bandaged hands not noticing the tracks of tears and the faint smear of blood that came from the action.

Standing up, Stella forced herself to take the last flight of steps heading to partner's apartment.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two: Finding Comfort

Spoiler: Anything that has happen before "All Access".

Disclaimer: I don't in any way own the series CSI: NY. Those are the sole property of Anthony E. Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer, CBS and Paramount Home Entertainment.

Distribution: Please ask first?

Feedback: Please? I love comments.

~~~@~~~

Until a new one comes along

I spoke to you in cautious tones

You answered me with no pretense

By Billy Joel

 Mac prowled restlessly around the confines of his apartment, Stella's case still nagging at him. The attack he'd seen many times before, but the people involved in this particular one were what bothered him now. The crime had involved Stella and her now deceased boyfriend Frankie. The man had terrorized and almost killed Mac's partner for apparently the only reason that she'd wanted out of the relationship. Mac had processed the crime scene: his friend's apartment, a place that he had been to on any number of occasions. Even though he'd wanted to be at the hospital with his friend, in the end he knew that Stella would be more comfortable with Mac himself going through her home than any of the others. It had been one of the most difficult things the investigator had ever done.

He was abruptly jerked out of his thoughts with a buzzing of the doorbell. Opening his apartment door, Mac's blue eyes widened slightly in surprise as he found his partner standing there. He took in, at a glance, her drenched hair and clothes, a knapsack slung over one shoulder along with her purse. The pretty brunette's head was down so that she wouldn't or couldn't meet his eyes. All in all, it was almost as bad as when he had found her after the call had gone out about an officer down, and the subsequent discovering of her apartment in shambles with no clue where she was.

Without a word, Mac opened the door wider and stepped aside to allow the emotionally fragile woman in. Somehow he knew that, despite his own instinct to shut down emotionally, he should have taken better care of his friend... partner... she was something more and that was exactly the reason why he had made the offer he had at the hospital, even though he had seen the expression in Stella's green eyes before she quickly hid it and insisted on going home.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this." The apology was made in a rush. Stella reflexively wrapped her arms around herself as she walked through the front entrance.

"It's alright, Stella. I should've offered to let you stay here when we were still at the hospital. I just didn't think you would have accepted." Mac shrugged uncomfortably as he shut the door, still looking after his friend.

Stella looked over at her partner and a small, sad smile flitted across her face. She knew that her friend was still trying to work through the fact that his wife had died in the 9-11 terrorist attacks. "I more than likely would've still gone back to my place, Mac. It's nice to know that you were thinking about it, even if you weren't able to ask."

Now that she finally looked at him, he took in the streaks of tears and smudges of what he took to be blood. "Uh... Stella, why don't you freshen up? You don't look too comfortable, and we should have a look at your hands." Mac moved away from the door reaching out to take Stella's bags.

Stella tentatively relinquished her stuff; with a glance at her hands she realized that the bloody rivulets were running down creating spots on her shirt. She had been so out of it that she hadn't even realized that some if not all, of the cuts on her hands had reopened.

"Jeez, I'm a mess." Tears wanted to come again; Stella fought to not break down in front of Mac.

"It'll be alright Stella. You'll get a shower and then we'll bandage those hands up. And after all that, if you're hungry, I'll fix you something to eat." Mac put a reassuring hand on her back, leading her in the direction of the bathroom. He felt her stiffen a little before she relaxed at the contact. Inside Mac had to control the anger that was building against a man he was no longer able to punish.

Removing his hand, he opened the bathroom door and turned on the light switch. He let Stella move past him into the room, which was unlike the rest of his apartment. Here it looked like it was used on occasion, displaying a toothbrush, hairbrush and other hygiene products.

Placing her bag on the counter top, Mac went to get a few things for Stella to use while taking her shower.

Mac heard Stella rummaging through her bag looking for something to wear. When he turned around to place the items for ready use, he saw, on his friend's face, a look that was between embarrassment and hysteria. The brown-haired man glanced at what had made such a look come over her face; from what he could see, at least the items on top had been handled by Stella just recently, for they had traces of blood on them. There were enough spots that if they weren't cleaned up soon, they'd end up stained.

"Stella, don't worry about it. I'll get you something of mine. It's alright." He hesitantly put a comforting arm around her shoulders and gave her a brief squeeze. It wasn't that he didn't want to comfort Stella; it was just that it had been a long time since he'd done so for a woman.

"Thanks, Mac. I guess I really didn't think about much beyond getting out of my apartment. I didn't realize that my hands were that bad." She sniffled, trying hard not to show how much things were affecting her. Mac for his part didn't mention anything; he just gave her another comforting squeeze before he headed out the door; on the way he took the bag with him.

"Just get ready for your shower, Stella. I'll be back with something for you to wear." He closed the door as he walked out.

Feeling a little self-conscious, Mac went through Stella's clothes, trying not to linger over any too long, especially her undergarments.

Mac threw most of Stella's clothes in the laundry, having been able to pick out only a few pieces that didn't have blood on them. He went through his closet and found a robe and a button-down shirt, of which he left the top two buttons undone. It would be easier for her to put on over her head.

As Mac went back to the bathroom to hand over the items, he heard muffled noises that sound suspiciously like a sob. "Stella?"

"Mac, I... ah... need a little help here," came the frustrated whimper.

The sound tore at his heart. As he opened the door, Mac stopped short, taking in the vision before him. Stella had white socks on her feet and plain a pair of pants, but what had made him almost lose his ability to talk was that lying on the floor was her pink shirt, spotted with blood, leaving the curly-haired woman in only a cream-colored lacy bra.

Slightly ill-at-ease, Mac looked away, a faint blush creeping into his cheeks. He looked back when his ears picked up on a giggle that emanated from the half-dressed woman. It brought a smile to his face, as this was the first sign of the old Stella Bonasera coming to light.

"I suppose my discomfort is cause for amusement." He couldn't help teasing her.

Stella giggled again as her own cheeks began to redden. "This might be a bit awkward if we can't get around the fact that to have a shower I'll need to be naked."

"Hmm… I suppose it would work best that way." Mac's blue eyes twinkled, the only way to tell that he was still joking with his co-worker.

"Mac!" Stella gave an exasperated cry.

"Just kidding, Stella. Turn around, and I'll get that off of you." Mac came forward, beating down his body's reaction to the woman.

She turned around hesitantly, trying to overcome the sudden urge to run. When the back of his fingers grazed over her sensitive flesh, an unexpected shudder went down her back.

"Are you cold? I can turn up the thermostat." Mac hoped it was that, rather than a reaction caused by the aftereffects of the attack. Stella was a strong woman and it killed Mac that Frankie had done this to her. 

"Maybe a little." Stella agreed, not wanting Mac to know the real reason.

Mac studied the woman for a second, he had the feeling that she wasn't being completely truthful but wasn't going to call her on it unless it looked like it was going to endanger her. Without a word he went out; only a few seconds later he was back. "It'll take a few minutes."

The brief interruption made the tension even greater than before. Stella still had her back to the door, and the sight again took Mac's breath away. Now was not the time to be thinking the thoughts that had just recently been spring up in his mind when the pretty brunette was in sight.

Taking a controlled breath, Mac went back to finish undressing Stella. He could detect that his friend was still nervous. "Relax, Stella. I'm not going to bite you."

Stella giggled again and the tension eased as she began to relax once more.

Mac gave a small smile at the sound, "Seeing as you were right about needing to be naked to take a shower, I'll finish undressing you. Your hands are in no shape to be used. Which, umm... also brings to mind how you'll be able to wash yourself." Mac could feel his cheeks starting to redden once again and fought hard to keep his voice calm and even.

Stella froze at the mention of not being able to wash herself. 'Was Mac really offering to do that or was it her imagination?'

From behind Stella, Mac crouched down to gently remove her pants, underwear and socks. He made it all seem caring but non-sexual. Standing back up, he turned on the water and waited a moment for it to heat up to the right temperature.

Mac helped Stella into the stall letting the water release the stress that was flowing off of his partner. Mac removed his clothes quickly, except for his boxers, and followed the curly-haired woman into the spray of water.

Through the whole procedure Mac remained in control and though it had been difficult. Stella was an attractive woman and however people might think he had no emotions he had been thoroughly tested today.

"Umm... Stella you might want to get out now." Mac tried to put a teasing tone in his voice as he slide the glass barrier away after shut off the water. Stella was once again looking at the floor. Blue eyes took in her body language and knew that though the shower had helped. There was still something that was bothering the pretty young woman.

Mac took a large towel and wrapped it around Stella, enveloping her in its depths; with great care he dried her from head to foot. He wrapped the towel around her; he'd left her hands for last. "Why don't you sit down Stella? We'll get those hands of yours bandaged. Did you get a pain med from the hospital?" Mac inquired as he got out a first aid kit, which held gauze, bacterial cream and peroxide.

Stella sat down on the covered toilet holding out her cut bleeding hands. The warm water kept the blood from clotting, but had also helped her hands to stay cleaner. "Yeah, I have them in my purse. They're supposed to be taken with food," Stella answered, trying not to look at him.

Mac nodded, trying to not let her actions affected him, knowing that he was the cause of them. The shower had been good for her but, he wasn't sure that either of them would be able to forget the experience. He went to work accessing the damage to see if she needed to return to the hospital to have her hands looked at by a professional. From what he saw, some maybe should have had stitches, but he had a feeling that they would have to be pretty much chopped off before Stella would go back to the hospital. So he carefully applied peroxide and anti-bacterial cream then he wrapped them in gauze, making sure that they were loose enough so that she wouldn't lose circulation, but tight enough that they would stay in place.

When Mac was done bandaging Stella's hands, he put the supplies away, "Well, I'll ahh... leave you to get dressed. You don't have to worry; you'll be able to do it without needing help. Though if you do need help, I'll be right outside the door."

Stella watched as he left. She rose, letting the towel unravel and slide to the floor. She took the button-down shirt, feeling a little flushed at the thought of wearing Mac's shirt. The material smelled of the laundry detergent he used but also a little of the bathing soap he preferred to use. She slipped the material over her head; it slithered down her body the bottom coming to mid-thigh; the buttoned-up front was higher on her neck than her normal, which in retrospect made her feel a little less exposed... Not that it was really a big concern, considering Mac had already seen everything. Circumstances had changed, as the last few minutes could attest. For the finishing touch to her attire, she donned a terry cloth robe that went well past her knees. Stella peeked into the mirror before turning away, not willing to acknowledge yet the events that had lead her to Mac's apartment; instead she opened the door to once again face her partner.

Mac grinned slightly at the sight of his partner in such an unfashionable robe. Stepping up to her, he suppressed a small laugh, even after the situation they had just been through.

"What?" Stella lifted an eyebrow, puzzled at her friend's reaction.

Still grinning, Mac replied "I don't think I've ever seen you this dressed down before."

Crossing her arms, Stella flushed slightly, looking away and mumbling. "Like I wasn't dressed down in the bathroom."

Mac's grin faltered as he caught what his friend had said. Apprehensively he placed a guiding hand on Stella's elbow, leading her to the main part of the apartment.

Still a little uncomfortable around each other, Mac and Stella went to the kitchen of the apartment. Silence reigned as Mac went about making them something to eat. Stella sat at the table watching as he moved around the kitchen in only a pair of sweatpants. She supposed he didn't realize that he'd forget to put a shirt on. Stella let her mind drift, sometimes it went back to her apartment or back in Mac's bathroom, only the steam in there would not only be from the water. Mac ended up making some sort of noise that drew her attention back.

Stella eventually cleared her throat, "So, Mac, what are you making?"

With those causally expressed words, his partner helped to bring the atmosphere back on a normal level. Mac was grateful as he answered the question, "Oatmeal."

"Oatmeal? Mac, that's not a meal that's breakfast," Stella whined.

"Oatmeal can be eaten at anytime. Besides it's easy to eat and not overly heavy so that you'll be able to sleep," Mac defended one of his favorite foods.

"Ok, I shouldn't complain: it's not take-out and I didn't have to cook so... oatmeal it is. Just how long does it take anyway?" Stella was starting to get tired but in truth didn't want to succumb to Morpheus' web just yet. The curly-haired detective knew that when she fell asleep at last it wouldn't be for long.

"Just now," Mac answered as he brought over two bowls full. He placed one in front of Stella and the other across from her. He returned back to the kitchen coming back with a tray on which were two spoons, milk, sugar, maple syrup, and raisins.

"Wow, Mac, you know how to show a girl a good time," Stella comment which she immediately wanted to take back at the expression on her best friend's face. With a frustrated sigh, she added, "Don't mind me, Mac. I'm getting tired and, when I'm tired, I get cranky."

Mac nodded, hoping that really was the problem. Their relationship was important to him; Stella had been there when he needed a friend after Claire had died; he didn't think he could handle it if something happened to damage their friendship. The incident with Frankie made things hard enough; it was the closest he'd been to losing someone since his wife. He could patient; he wouldn't push Stella, though he started to think helping her with washing-up had been an extremely bad idea.

"Don't worry. I won't hold anything against you," Mac reassured as he went about putting raisins and maple syrup into his oatmeal.

Stella nodded. Once again silence fall over the couple; the sexual tension eased between them, but the uncertainty of the future still hung in the air.

Stella sighed in satisfaction and gave Mac a smile. "I'll admit it’s good. Thank you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." His voice lightened with the pleasure that Stella had sincerely meant what she said. Mac smirked as he saw her try to stifle a yawn. "I guess it's time for bed."

Stella gave the brown-haired man an irritated look. "Going to tuck me in."

"Yep." He replied as he took the dishes back into the kitchen.

"Mac, I'm a big girl. I don't need to be tuck in. Just get me a pillow and blanket so I can bunk out here on the living room couch."

Mac turned to her a look irritation on his face. "What makes you think I'll be letting you sleep on the couch?"

"Well where else am I going to sleep?" Stella looked at him expectantly.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch; you'll be getting the bed. It's not debatable." Mac's expression hard set.

"Well, don't complain in the morning if you're stiff from sleeping on that thing." Stella groused.

"Don't worry I won't." For once, Mac got the last words on his partner.

TBC...


	3. Soothing the Terrors of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't in any way own the series CSI: NY. Those are the sole property of Anthony E. Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer, CBS and Paramount Home Entertainment.
> 
> Spoiler: Anything that has happen before "All Access".

And still I feel I've said too much

My silence is my self-defense

And every time I've held rose

It seem's I've only felt the thorns

By Billy Joel

Stella fought against the blankets as she sat up from the grip of her dream. Her green eyes were unfocused and her hair hung limply with perspiration. The nightmare had left her shaking and gasping for air.

"Stella," a worried masculine voice came out of the semi-dark room. With a cry of fear the brunette attacked, only to be caught up against a firm body, strong arms wrapping around her, holding down her arms. The distraught woman struggled on. "Stella, it's me. It's Mac. It's okay; no one is going to hurt you."

Shuddering, Stella wilted into Mac's embrace, wrapping her own arms around him. "I'm sorry."

Stella clutched onto Mac like a lifeline. She gave herself to the strength and warmth of his embrace. It was only at that moment that the terror of the past few days started to fade. She was safe.

Her arms tightened around Mac's waist as she buried her face into his shoulder. The smell of bath soap and the musky scent of the man filled her senses, chasing away the memories of blood and the stale stench of fear-based sweat. She was frightened by the strength of her emotions, something she normally accepted. There had always been an outlet, whether it was crying, shouting, laughing or any other number of different reactions; this time she was afraid to let go. Stella's emotional control was in tatters and her normally strong defenses were crumpled at her feet.

Mac stroked a hand up and down the distressed woman's back, the other caressing the mass of brown curls, trying to sooth her along with his whispered words. As words spilled out, Mac couldn't help but wonder what Stella would have done if she'd actually stayed at her apartment. He knew that Stella was a strong woman and it took a great deal to bring her down. But even strong people had their limits; he only wished that it hadn't happen to such a spirited individual as Stella.

They sat within each other's arms for what seemed like hours. In reality only twenty minutes had passed. Mac could feel the tension begin to drain out of his partner. She hadn't cried, just reflexively clutched on to him. He didn't press just waiting for her to either start talking or pull away, wanting to avoid what was bothering her. Stella eventually let out a steadying breath but she didn't pull away, as if in doing so she would lose the courage to talk about the incident.

"Jesus. Mac, I thought that he was going to kill me. If Frankie had known more about guns he would have shot me. I was just luck he'd never handled a gun before." Stella's voice hitched at the end as the memories of the attack still clouded her mind. She tightened her hold on him once more as if he was her anchor to stem the tide least she get carried away.

Mac swallowed away a lump that had formed in his throat. He'd only read the reports and had imaged what Stella had gone through, but hearing her going through it once again, though it was from a re-lived nightmare was horrible. It had been heartbreaking losing Claire; he hadn't thought he could go through something like that again. It wasn't until now that he'd realized how deeply Stella had gotten past his barriers.

"Stella, you're alive. Don't dwell on the might haves. You're here and really that's all that matters." Mac's voice was rough with emotion that he couldn't hold back. A feeling of possessiveness came over him that he was unable to stop. If Frankie had still been alive, Mac was certain that he would have made him wish he wasn't. It was cold comfort for himself that Stella had been able to take the man out. The problem was that she had killed and now that everything was over, she would begin to doubt herself and whether it had been the right thing to do.

"I know, but he got into my apartment. He'd never been to my apartment before. He was able to get in. I'm a CSI God damn it! I should have known. After the internet thing, I shouldn't have underestimated him." The words came out of Stella almost incoherently.

Mac frowned, puzzled by part of Stella's words. "What do you mean after the internet thing?" The words came out soft, but in Mac's best boss's tone.

Stella responded, not noticing the tightness that had come into her friend's voice. "Frankie had been upset the night you had been working on the Sonny Sossano case and I got called into work a different one. To apologize he gave me a sculpture. He said it was based on a Bolivian myth named Aresanob. When I got home that night I tried looking it up on the Internet. At first I had spelt it wrong then I realized it was my name backwards..." Stella's voice trailed off as she stifled a sob that wanted to escape.

Mac waited, knowing that with Stella having said that much she would ultimately finish her story. He just continued to hold her, offering support, though it still didn't feel like enough.

Several minutes later, Stella continued. "Frankie had created a website that..." she paused and took another breath before finishing the tale."He had video tape us in bed and put it on the Internet." Stella's voice held anger and embarrassment.

Mac froze in shock at first then a little hurt that Stella hadn't gone to him with the incident. Anger quickly replaced both feelings as the extent of Frankie crimes came to light. The man had violated Stella in every way: Her trust, her home, and her body. Mac really wished the bastard was alive so he could make him pay.

Even in Stella's emotional turmoil she felt the shifting emotions that conveyed themselves from Mac's body. "Mac?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this before now?" Mac's voice was tightly controlled; he didn't want to hurt Stella but he needed an answer, because she hadn't confided in him.

Stella tried to pull away, but Mac wouldn't let go so she avoided looking into his eyes, "I just wanted it to go away. I broke up with him and threw the statue out. I didn't want anybody to see it," she whispered in reply.

Mac allowed her to evade his eyes, knowing that she was more than likely embarrassed. "Stella, I would've helped you whether with pressing charges or just to give you moral support. I may have been dealing with a lot of other things, but I always have time for you."

Stella sagged against him once more, burying her head into his shoulder. She knew she didn't have good answer why she hadn't gone to Mac. He was the one person who's respect she coveted more than anyone else's. She felt close to Mac since the first time they met. They had fit together as partners even through the rough patches. She had always ignored the obvious physical attraction she had felt, knowing that he and Claire were happily married. That only increased when she had met Claire. They had become fast friends, with Mac and shopping being their common interests. It had been difficult when she died; Stella very aware that she had to be there for Mac and silently grieving for her friend also. Added to the fact that with Claire gone, that attraction had begged to come out. She’d been often caught unawares by her own actions and had been grateful that Mac hadn't realized the displays were anything other than friendly gestures.

Mac held her a little closer, wanting to let Stella know that he wasn't angry with her. Their proximity finally stirred up other feelings other than comfort and unfortunately his body chose that moment to remember that it was only human with specific needs.

The way they were positioned eventually seeped into Stella thoughts and the memory of the bath came to the fore of her mind. Stella pulled back and took a chance, lifting her gaze to meet that of her partner.

Looking up into Mac's blue eyes, Stella saw desire and love reflected within. She reached up with a trembling bandaged hand to caress down his roughened cheek, sliding it around his neck. Slowly she leaned forward, brushing her lips softly against his, searching for a response. With a low moan, Mac's lips parted as he pulled her closer and deepened kiss. His tongue teased along her lips encouraging her to let him in. At the first questing touch, she parted her lips, allowing him access. Their tongues caressed over each other: exploring, tasting, and driving themselves crazy with wanting.

In the back of Mac's mind, he knew that this was exactly why he'd been distancing himself from her, but Stella's response demolished his good intentions. The morning would be soon enough to have misgivings.

Mac's fingers tangled into her curly hair, kneading the back of her neck, which invoked a mewl of pleasure from the statuesque brunette. She leaned backward into the massage and pressed her clothed upper body into Mac's solid chest. They both moan as they savored the feel of the other.

Mac pulled Stella forward for another soul-searing kiss. The action caused her to tumble into his lap, straddling him. Stella gasped into his mouth as she felt the extent of Mac's arousal through the sweat pants he wore.

Continuing the kiss, Mac let the backs of his fingers graze over her hidden flesh as he released the buttons of Stella's shirt.

Drawing back, Mac slowly glided his hands down from Stella's neck under the fabric of the parted shirt, sliding it off her shoulders and arms and finally removing it completely. The vision that sat before him once more took away all coherent thought. He drank in the nude beauty that he'd exposed before him.

As he gazed at Stella in the dim light, he could see bruising from her hips up to her collarbone. He could imagine that it was from when Frankie had dragged her across her apartment floor to the bathroom and over the steps along the way. Mac lightly caressed the marred flesh with callused fingertips. He bent forward as far as he could to place tender kisses where the damage had been done. He worked his way up her body, tenderly exploring the ill-treated skin with fingers and lips everywhere he could reach.

Stella sighed in pleasure at the attention he was lavishing on her. Her body tingled at the contact and when she realized what he was doing, a wave of love and affection swamped her. Tears finally slid down her cheeks as, for the first time, she felt cherished... not just a piece of ass that men merely wanted to get in the sack. Her breath came in pants as she ran her hands from Mac's hair, over his shoulders, down his back, and up again.

When Mac's journey came to the tops of Stella's breasts, he felt a tug on either side of his head. He initially ignore it as he paid homage to her glorious orbs by cupping the undersides while using his thumbs to lightly brush over her. He placed kisses from one side to the other just above where his hands were. In between kisses, Mac's heated, moist breath would drift down, making her arch further into his hands as they would contract and release. Again she tugged; this time he allowed himself to be pulled up.

Quickly Stella brought her mouth over his lips, tasting, then plunging her tongue urgently into his mouth. She crushed herself into him, desperately wanting to reciprocate. Uncaring of her bandaged hands, Stella raked her fingers over Mac's shoulders, down his back, until she reached the waistband of his sweatpants. With a frustrated groan she pulled away, staring hungrily into her partner's blue eyes. Without words, they separated briefly to let Mac divested himself of the garment and the underwear beneath. Stella watched, trailing the tip of her tongue across swollen lips.

Mac's body throbbed in reaction to the scrutiny of Stella's green eyes and her demonstration of desire. He had difficulty staying in control. The thought was never very far away in his mind that it had only been a few days since she had been attacked. He didn't want to scare Stella. She was making it clear that she wasn't thinking at all.

Mac laid down, letting Stella take control of the situation. He knew even if she didn't that this small gesture would mentally and emotionally give her back some of the things that Frankie Mala had taken from her. He was giving her his trust, something that he hadn't been able to do with any woman since his wife died.

Stella said nothing; she was surprised but encouraged that Mac hadn't decide to flee when the opportunity had presented itself. Tears again trailed down as she went to him, straddling his thighs. She leaned forward, placing a soft kiss of appreciation on his lips. It quickly turned passionate as the need to be with Mac took hold once more.

Stella worked her way down from Mac's mouth, kissing and nibbling as she went, her gauze covered hands preceding her mouth. They slide over his chest, briefly staying to play. Mac's groan of pleasure made Stella grin as she followed her hands with her mouth to suck, nip and lather with her tongue.

Mac moaned, letting Stella know without words the effect that she was having on him. It was hard to let her stay in control, but he reigned in his desire to take over.

Lingering only briefly, continuing down over his well-muscled stomach, there she played fleetingly with his bellybutton before moving further down. Her right hand finally reaching it's intended goal.

Mac burrowed his fingers into her riot of curls, he laid his head back, relishing in the feelings that she was creating. Reluctantly, he gently pulled her head away and back up for another mind numbing kiss.

Still deep into the kiss, Stella adjusted their body's sank down onto his. They broke the kiss, needing to breath from the overwhelming sensation coming from the feel of finally being connected.

Stella began to move, sliding off a little before coming back down to surround him again squeezing as she did. It was slow at first with Stella setting the pace. She felt so full it was unlike any other time in her life.

They caressed and kissed until the slow pace changed with a need to speed up and reach the ultimate goal of release. Stella leaned forward, gripping Mac's shoulders as she tried to get leverage, to increase the pressure and quickness, to achieve the desired climax.

Stella couldn't keep the rhythm anymore. Even with the need for release her movements were jerky, though she had begun to move faster. Mac's hands which had settled on her hips, gripped them, steadying her as he finally began to thrust, meshing their bodies together. The friction was exquisite and her body enveloped him completely making him want to burst. He held back, waiting, knowing that Stella was near her own release, he wanted to experience that with her. As he set a faster, harder rhythm, he moaned feeling her go over and allowed himself to also plunge along with her.

Stella screamed as the waves of pleasure coursed through her. She distinctly heard her own name resounding in her ears, as well as screaming Mac's before she lost consciousness.

Mac lay with his arms around Stella after he caressed her hair away from her face. He smiled softly at her sleeping expression. "Sleep, Stella you're safe here." Mac placed a lingering kiss on her forehead as he to drifted off to sleep.

TBC...


End file.
